


自纽蒙迦德墙缝中生出的梦·2

by Leslie_pray



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_pray/pseuds/Leslie_pray
Summary: 格林德沃战败后被关进纽蒙迦德高塔，而邓布利多得到了一个探视的机会。





	自纽蒙迦德墙缝中生出的梦·2

**Author's Note:**

> 全文分两章，这是第二章，因为有车所以在这里备份一下，上文lof可见。

科迪佝偻着身子向他道了再见，家养小精灵离去的脚步声越来越小，直到完全听不见。有那么一会儿，邓布利多只是一个人站在那儿，盯着漆黑冰冷的牢门，什么也没做。  
经验告诉邓布利多，提前打好的腹稿在遇见盖勒特的时候总会被忘个干净，不管对象是那个十六岁的金发盖勒特，还是现在这个格林德沃，都会无一例外。  
他叹了口气，抽出藏在大衣口袋里的右手，摁上了那扇开了条缝的铁门，然后微微用力，让那条缝变成足够他通过的大小。

“我还以为你准备要在门口站上一辈子。”  
屋子里暗得惊人，那些本来还有透光作用的窗户和墙缝，因为天气的原因，只能担得起通风这一项任务了，这使得整个屋子暗上加冷，就快要跌破人类生存底线。  
邓布利多不得不举起魔杖去借那顶端的一点荧光，好让自己不至于做个瞎子。然后他就听见了这样一句话，来自房间的某一角，毫不掩饰的嘲讽意味。  
“事实上，我只有两个小时。”  
屋子里的另一个人对此报以一声冷笑，而后便不做声。  
几秒钟的时间已经足够邓布利多的眼睛适应黑暗，也够他充分感受一下那彻骨的寒冷。他环顾了一圈这间位于纽蒙迦德高塔顶上的牢房，立刻就皱起了眉头。  
“......他们没给这儿，施个温暖咒什么的吗？”  
“他们？他们还说要给我在这里搞个办公室呢，你没听说吗？我的邓布利多教授。”  
这就有点过分了。  
好在邓布利多无意让他跟对方的对话向着一场争执发展下去。沉默的魔法师动了动手腕，无声地施了个温暖咒。  
他施完咒，把目光投向了角落里的男人，然后那尚未舒展开的眉头皱的更厉害了。  
十个多月的囚徒生活显然大大消磨了黑巫师的精力，依靠在角落里的格林德沃看上去虚弱而苍白，在他的身上几乎已经看不出那个决战时意气风发的盖勒特。他无人打理的过长银发垂落在脸颊两侧，下巴上是稀稀落落的胡茬，半截腕骨凸出的手腕裸露在外，是和脸色一样病态的白；可他的眼睛，那双异色的瞳，还有着叫人惊讶的生气，这多少叫邓布利多稍微心安了一些。

“好极了，你现在又准备要在这个冰窖里站上两个钟头吗？”苍白的男人恹恹地开口。  
“......你一定要这么说话吗。”邓布利多闷声回道。  
“你大可以给我施个禁言咒，我猜你被允许在这里使用魔法。”  
“你知道我不会的。”  
“谁知道呢？所以你上这儿来到底是想干嘛？”角落里靠墙坐着的人伸了个懒腰，继而发出一声嗤笑，“千万别说是来跟我叙旧的，我们没那么多旧可叙。”  
看来纽蒙迦德的牢狱生活给格林德沃带来的除了更锋锐的嘲讽力，还有一些非常不合时宜的黑色幽默感。  
“我给魔法部递了申请，他们允许了我这次探视。”  
“所以？”  
邓布利多叹了一口气，  
“你我都知道你在欧洲大地上还有一些残余势力......所以他们的主要据点在哪里？”  
格林德沃爆发出一阵笑声，来势如此汹涌以至于几乎都把他呛住了。  
“我真的难以置信，这居然是你会问的话，难道说几十年和一群小孩子厮混真的能让一个人如此愚蠢吗？”被囚禁的黑巫师只放肆地大笑了两秒就开始咳嗽，而且咳的就像个快要坏掉的风箱。他边说话边掀开了盖在身上的薄毯——邓布利多注意到那块毯子薄的过分。  
格林德沃起身离开了角落的那张窄小的木板床，朝邓布利多的方向走了两步——无声地。邓布利多垂下眼睛看了一眼，他果然赤着脚。不仅如此，魔法部大概是为了防止他藏些什么东西，所以只允许他在纽蒙迦德里穿一种直筒式的长袍，毫无剪裁的款式像是一块被撕开的麻袋，最重要的是，它看上去完全不具有御寒的作用，就和那块毯子一样。

魔法部或许在折磨乃至于慢性谋杀纽蒙迦德里唯一的囚犯，可格林德沃显然对此毫不在意。

“......你或许还记得你的年龄，以及你已经被抽干魔力这件事情吗？我认为现在的你应当不会比一个普通的麻瓜更强壮……”更高大些的那个巫师开口，语气间隐隐有怒意。  
“得了吧阿不思，”格林德沃打断他的话，露出了一个介乎嘲讽和愉快之间的表情，“你的表情就好像你真的在乎，你在乎吗？”  
“伟大的圣人邓布利多永远这样，在我们，还勉强称得上是朋友的时候——那真是很久远的事情了，你就像这样，如果有的选，你就绝不会选我。”牢房里的话题转换的飞快，格林德沃一句话就戳破了那堪堪维持了几分钟的表面平静。  
“是你。”  
“什么？”  
“是你先对阿不福思用了不可饶恕咒！”  
空气在这句话下震颤几秒，然后牢房里陷入了一段奇异的寂静。  
温暖咒在无声无息间已经使得整间牢房变得暖和起来了，这给人感觉起来就好像是某个夏日的山谷。

戈德里克山谷是个很美的地方，尤其是夏日。  
白日里举目望去，连绵的群山是浓郁的翠绿，头顶上是灿烂的金色阳光，有时也能看见在山谷里栖息繁衍了不知道多少代的魔法生物展翅飞过，它们对人类毫不感兴趣，性子温和又高傲；夜晚如果躺在草坪上，还能有幸得见世界上最广阔明亮的星图，那些亮晶晶的石头隔着十万八千里的距离，努力地向地上的生物炫耀着它们的光芒；身下柔软干燥的青草还泛着初夏的味道，然后会在下一个清晨到来前凝满晶莹的露珠；那栋木制的房子还有一个窄狭的小阁楼，数以亿万计的微尘漂浮在透过天窗照进阁楼的光柱里，少年们在无人处窃窃私语……  
回忆戛然而止。

谈话、对峙和回忆，这让本就虚弱的囚徒更加疲惫，于是格林德沃又转身坐回了那块木板床。  
“叙旧到此结束，”他被银发遮挡了一半脸上露出了一个冷笑，“我倒是乐得向你透露他们的据点，好让你能回去向那个除了废物就是垃圾的魔法部邀功请赏，但很可惜，我也不知道。”  
他看上去潦倒苍白，和记忆中那个金发的英俊男孩完全联系不到一起，可他只要开口，只要他仍旧用那双漂亮的异色瞳看着邓布利多，魔法师就会不可遏制的陷入那段夏日。  
邓布利多觉得嗓子发紧，他抓紧了手中的魔杖。  
“是你先离开的……我在那儿等了你很久，除了我之外的人都说你不会再回来了……事实上你也确实没再回去。”  
“你是打算假公济私吗？我是说，你要把两个钟头都花在这种毫无意义的追忆往昔上吗？”银发的黑巫师顿了顿，又带了点惺惺作态的遗憾，“实在是抱歉，不过那些事情年代久远到我一点儿也记不清了。”  
这话简直叫邓布利多怒火中烧，他向前跨了几大步，揪起囚徒的衣领。  
“我的妹妹阿利安娜！她那时才十四岁！她几乎是因你而死！！你却说你记不清了？！”  
他们的距离如此之近，连彼此的呼吸都扑在耳畔颈侧，就像世上最亲密的一对热恋者；可两个人望向对方的眼睛里，一簇是怒火，一块是寒冰，又更像是不共戴天的仇敌。  
格林德沃试图挣开那死死纠缠自己领口的手指，但悬殊的力量差距让他很快就放弃了。  
他抬起眼睛，嘲弄地看着愤怒的男人。  
“因我而死？你大可以继续这么骗你自己，假如你没有背叛我、没有背叛我们伟大的事业，那么这一切根本不会发生。”  
“背叛？你管我那叫背叛？”邓布利多难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“阿不福思那会才十五岁，可你居然对他用了不可饶恕咒！他是我弟弟，难道说我应该站在一边看着吗？！”  
“这种毫无远见的家伙，在我看来简直是魔法界的耻辱。”黑巫师冷酷无情地说道，“相比之下，你们邓布利多家族就只有一个人还看得过去。”  
阿不思看上去像是被谁拿棍子使劲砸了一下似的。  
他当然知道对方在说谁，克雷登斯，是的，那个身负默默然的孩子，是他们邓布利多家族的一支不为人知的血脉，是他未曾谋面的至亲；可是这个孩子背弃正道，投入格林德沃麾下，并且在格林德沃被击败后销声匿迹。  
“那个孩子……”  
“克雷登斯——或许我该喊他奥睿利乌斯·邓布利多，”银发的囚徒注视着对方的蓝眼睛，咧开嘴无声地笑了笑，“他年轻英俊，魔力强大，还是世上仅存的默然者，最关键的是，”格林德沃凑近了些，这已经接近一个吻了，“他对我非常忠诚，对此我受宠若惊。”  
“可你欺骗了他！”蓝眼睛的巫师愤怒地对他吼道，“就像你曾经欺骗我那样，而我因此痛苦终生！”  
格林德沃看着他，眼神近乎冷酷。  
“不存在欺骗，是你先退缩了而已，‘为了更伟大的利益’，这句话在你那里只是一句空话，而我，是我把它变成了事实。”

 

邓布利多教授在绝大多数时候都是和蔼可亲睿智善良的代表，这让他在霍格沃茨的学生中拥有极高的人气，但这并不代表他只有这一面。  
被他揪着衣领的囚徒似笑非笑，长时间的谈话让他声音沙哑。  
“你想问的问题我给不了你答案，而现在我很累，所以你可以选择从这离开，或者继续站在这看我睡觉。”他抬起自己那双手，苍白，瘦削而修长，搭上了另外一双手。  
邓布利多沉默不语，可眼睛里燃着蓝色的火焰。  
他的视线从咫尺间的异色瞳，转到了对方的手上，那双手冰凉而修长，像是条正嘶嘶吐着信子的蛇一样，盘踞在自己的手腕上，带着让人恐惧又着迷的魔力；他又把视线落到了那块被自己揪的皱巴巴的布料后，那儿是囚徒白的近乎病态的颈脖，缓慢低沉但有力的脉搏在他手下跳动，但不妨碍那只是黑巫师身体上最脆弱的一部分，只要他想，他随时都可以轻易地扼住。  
不过对方对此浑然不觉似的，甚至还冲他笑了一下。

该死的，该死的！邓布利多近乎绝望地在心里对着自己吼道，你不可能杀死他，只要对上他，你甚至从没赢过！你对此清楚无比且毫无办法！

这样的一个暧昧的距离已经保持得够久了，格林德沃看上去对此快要失去耐心了，对方过于强势的逼近让他不得不后仰，他的体力流失的比想象的更快。于是他又重复了一遍提供给邓布利多的两个选项。  
十八岁的阿不思或许会对那个小他两岁的金发少年言听计从，但现在的邓布利多显然不可能，所以他选择了第三个选项。

——他吻了下去，几乎是自暴自弃的。

囚徒意外的温顺，毫不反抗地接受了他所施予的。他甚至还感到盘踞在他手腕的毒蛇一路向上，攀住了自己的后颈。  
邓布利多放开了对方。  
格林德沃伸出舌尖舔了一下上唇——那里因为干燥和对方牙齿的磕碰正在流血。  
“你的吻技真差，”黑巫师皱着眉头，毫不留情地指出，“难道说这么多年来你一点长进都没有吗？”  
但他看上去对此并不意外，不仅不意外，甚至看起来还在意料之中。  
阿不思咬紧了后槽牙。

你自身的痛苦和不幸都拜他所赐——这个巧舌如簧、擅长蛊惑人心的黑巫师；他还在欧洲大陆上四处燃起战火，你的战友你的同胞在战斗中殒命，不计其数的无辜民众因他死去......  
你恨他，本该立场坚定地充满恨意；可你又无法否认，你爱他。  
这无法截断的爱和汹涌的恨在你脑内对峙着，可你无法选择彻底倒向哪一边，就像你面对着那个小小的血盟时一样，困顿而纠结。  
囚徒舔着唇，银色睫毛下的异色瞳里闪着漂亮而奇异的光，他是个货真价实贩卖快乐的魔鬼，多年前戈德里克山谷欢愉的两个月，代价就是余生的痛苦。

“不继续吗？”魔鬼开口，他舔净了上唇的鲜血，语气轻快，“不继续的话你可以走了，别这么瞪着我，记得把门带好。”  
他说话的样子不像是个久禁囹圄的囚徒，反倒像个对着床伴挑挑拣拣的国王。  
被审视的床伴用那双凝固着火焰的蓝眼睛看着他，长久地。然后格林德沃听见对方说。  
“你真是邪恶本身。”  
囚徒挑了挑银色的眉，“随你，不过我更倾向于称其为个人魅力。

————————————————————————————

疼痛往往是性爱给人带来的第一感受。  
他的身下除了木板就是被压着的半块薄毯，在对方挤进他身体时，格林德沃不得不抓紧了什么，他努力地放松了身体。当然，他不可能指望这个时候还能得到什么温柔的对待，一个清泉咒就是全部了。  
魔法师有力的双手箍紧了他的腰身，那力道很大，像是一个要把他揉碎的拥抱，勒得他喘不过气。魔力枯竭、此刻与麻瓜无异的黑魔王难以挣脱，虽然他本来没想挣脱，不过那实在是太疼了，简直比来自下身的疼痛更叫人受不了，他不得不为此开口。  
“不要掐得这么紧，”出身高贵的囚徒用自己的母语骂了句脏话，“你们邓布利多家的人都是什么毛病？”  
邓布利多家？  
西装到现在都还没脱掉一件的绅士先是顿了顿，然后变本加厉地加大了挤进对方身体的力度。  
“果然，你还让克雷登斯操你了是吗？”  
他语气很轻，但任谁都听得出他的怒气。  
不过格林德沃对此并不觉得有什么不妥，他在凌乱的长发后坦然应答。  
“是的，事实上不仅是他.....操！”  
对方狰狞的凶器往他柔软的肠道里狠狠捣了一下，这下总算是到头了。格林德沃爆了他有生以来一天里最多的脏话——虽然他被广泛认为是邪恶的黑巫师，但作为一个纯血巫师，他儿时严格的家教还是让他在日后一直保持着谦逊有礼的仪态，即使那只是表象。  
他的手指在这一击后几乎攀不住对方的肩膀，长时间未经开发的身体紧的像个雏儿，何况还是在这种没什么润滑的情况下被进入。黑巫师的睫毛立刻就被不知道是汗水还是泪水的液体搞的黏糊糊的，他的脑子被疼痛炸的空白了几秒，等回过神，他后知后觉才发现自己叫出声来了。  
“该死的……你就不能轻一点吗……”  
魔法师把自己深埋在对方的身体里，安静地俯视着他。  
“他会这么操你吗？把你操的像个廉价的娼妓一样叫出声？”  
“......事实上，那个孩子虽然技术也不怎么样，但胜在年轻又有耐心，”格林德沃勉强露出了个针锋相对的冷笑，“而且还很有礼貌。”  
英国人不再做声，而是把自己被冒犯的心情很好地在下身的动作里体现了出来。他一下一下的挺进，像是想把囚犯钉死在这张木板床上——这简直是一场私刑审判。下身的隐秘之处虽然在这场性爱的一开始得到了清泉咒的润滑，但是对方显然没有等它完全发挥作用就开始了动作。某次的疼痛到达峰值时，格林德沃咬紧下唇，在沉浮颠簸中还分出了点心思去想，大概是流血了，我恨疼痛。  
事实证明，再温和沉静的人，一旦沉浸在性爱中，就不可能做到冷静自制。邓布利多，他本身是带着报复的恶意以及一点不可明说的被蛊惑，才开始的这场惩戒。但他不得不承认，当对方的身体为他完全打开，为他喘息呻吟，向他露出脆弱的颈脖和柔软细瘦的腰肢，颤抖着的苍白手指揪紧自己的衣领......十八岁尚显稚嫩青涩的阿不思会因此为金发的少年盖勒特沉迷堕落；数十年后，历经背叛与失去的成熟巫师邓布利多也难逃这一结果。  
邓布利多痛苦地放纵自己沉浸于这片刻的欢愉，在囚犯因身体后仰而露出的锁骨上落下一个吻，蜻蜓点水，浅尝辄止。  
巫师狠狠抽动了几下，把自己释放在对方的身体里，两个人都长长的出了一口气。

“我收回对你吻技糟糕的评价，你的床技更糟糕。”  
邓布利多还埋在他身体里时就听他这么说，对方仰面躺在床上喘息着，半阖着眼，还带着性事后固有的鼻音。  
床伴无数的黑魔王不会记得自己年少时的一次糟糕性爱，遑论他在这场性爱中说过的话；但是邓布利多记得，他该死的拒绝承认这个，但他就是能清楚的记得盖勒特说过的每一句话，比如这句话就曾在他们缔结血盟的谷仓里被提起过。  
巫师只温柔地笑了半秒，就强制自己停止了这种愚蠢而毫无意义的回忆。他把自己从温暖的夏日里抽离出来，连同自己的阴茎。而格林德沃用一声冷笑掩盖过自己的呻吟。

“你要走了。”  
正在系皮带的巫师手一顿，抬眼看了看囚徒。  
格林德沃撇了撇嘴，“行吧，你看上去像个老学究，刚从别人身上下来的那种。”  
这成功换来对方恼羞成怒道一句“闭嘴”。  
终于穿着停当的教授居高临下地注视着格林德沃：他脆弱泪腺带来的泪水还没来得及擦干净，薄汗把银发黏在脸侧，皱巴巴的袍子只裹住了他瘦削苍白的上半身，下半身则完全裸露，被尚未干涸的精液——有他的也有对方的，以及血液搞得乱七八糟，可他的神情看起来慵懒而惬意。邓布利多抬起手看起来像是想做点什么，但最终只是拔出魔杖施了个清洁咒。  
“床上用魔咒，阿不思，这很新奇，至少我还没这么做过。”  
“我……”  
“我猜你的两个钟头到了？”  
魔法师一愣，他差不多要忘了自己来这儿的本来目的。邓布利多有些懊恼地盯着躺在自己手里的怀表，格林德沃看得几乎发笑。  
“我要是你，会先好好想想怎么跟那群废物解释。”  
“注意言辞。”  
“得了吧。”格林德沃重新躺下，他扯过一半耷拉在地上的薄毯，那上面还有些不明显的血迹。“如果你不能帮我从这个地方出去的话，那你的探视结束了，”他闭上眼睛，“我很累了。”

————————————————————————————

正在琢磨怎样才能泡好一杯红茶的科迪听见了下楼的脚步声。  
他立刻站起身，片刻后，邓布利多出现在楼梯口。  
他看上去很疲惫。科迪暗自腹诽，或许别的家养小精灵说的是对的，英国人离不开下午茶。  
“先生，您得到您想要的了吗？”小精灵凑上去小心翼翼地问道。  
“或许吧。”魔法师给了他一个模棱两可的答案。“格林德沃，我是说被关在这里的这个黑巫师，他的身上还有很多秘密与重要的信息……我希望你能对他稍加关照，至少别让他出事，”邓布利多有些不自然，“这也许将对魔法部彻底铲除欧洲的黑巫师势力意义重大。”  
科迪看上去并不想对高塔里唯一的囚犯“稍加关照”，但他还是很快答应了邓布利多。  
邓布利多朝他点头致意，然后走出了纽蒙迦德。科迪在他身后目送了他一会儿，转身合上了那扇木门。  
就快要走出纽蒙迦德边界的邓布利多停了步子，他回过头，最后看了一眼那座漆黑的高塔，而后就消失在了原地。  
他也许看见了，也许没看见，塔顶那扇小小的窗户后，有灰白的影子一闪而过。

 

TheEnd.


End file.
